Tooi Sora ―A Distant Sky―
by Panda Dayo
Summary: 27 Desember; Kagamine Len ingin membeku bersama salju [Len, Rin, Kaito]


27 Desember; Kagamine Len ingin membeku bersama salju [Len, Rin, Kaito]

.

.

.

"Len-nii! Ajari aku soal ini!"

"Itu kan pr-mu, kerjakan sendiri."

"Ini kan pr dari Len-nii, harusnya Len-nii tahu jawabannya!"

Len hanya mendesah berat. Ia memerintah Rin mendekat dengan gestur tangan. Rin bingung, tapi ia menurut saja.

Ctak!

"I-ittai!" Rin memegang dahinya yang baru saja menjadi korban sasaran jentikan telunjuk Len.

"Kau harus ingat, Rin. Kau itu murid dan aku guru."

"Jahat! Ya sudah, aku tanya Kaito saja! Hmph!"

Dengan muka sebal, Rin pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri, ingin mengambil handphone dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan ―telepon kalau perlu; untuk menanyakan jawaban dari pr matematika yang diberikan oleh Len siang tadi.

Len hanya tertawa meledek, hingga Rin menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Namun perlahan tawanya sirna, terganti lengkungan sudut bibir ke bawah,

"Shion Kaito lagi."

* * *

 **Tooi Sora ―A Distant Sky―**

 **Standar Dsclaimer Applied**

 **No commercial profit taken.**

* * *

Kagamine Len namanya, usia dua puluh enam. Berprofesi sebagai guru matematika di SMA Crypton.

Kagamine Rin, usia tujuh belas, salah satu murid di SMA Crypton, tepatnya di kelas 2-2.

Mereka adalah saudara jika dilihat dari nama marga. Ya, mereka saudara. Saudara tiri.

Ayah Rin bercerai dengan ibu kandungnya, lalu menikah dengan ibu Len yang seorang janda. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah musim dingin empat tahun lalu. Mulanya Len mengira mempunyai adik kecil pastilah menyenangkan.

Memang menyenangkan.

Bahkan, terlalu.

Len menyadarinya saat Rin mengajaknya ke festival obon tahun lalu, dimana Rin menyatakan cinta pada Kaito dan membuat Len berperan sebagai penonton.

Tak disangka, Kaito memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Rin.

Entah mengapa hati Len terasa sakit saat itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ah, bukan tidak bisa. Tapi, mustahil.

Saat itulah Len menyadari, ia mencintai Rin lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

.

Len sedang menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan ia bawa sebagai bahan ajar. Kebetulan pagi ini ia ada jadwal mengajar di kelas Rin.

"Dimana sih bukunya?"

Len sudah mengobrak-abrik meja kerja, namun buku yang ia cari tak kunjung ketemu.

"Mencari apa, Kagamine-san?"

Len melirik, "Ah, Miki? Tidak, hanya buku latihan soal matematika. Seingatku kemarin masih ada di meja."

Len yakin seribu persen ia belum mengalami kepikunan di usia dini.

"Ah? Oh, tadi adikmu kemari sepertinya."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Len.

.

.

"Rin, nanti kalau kakakmu marah padamu bagaimana?" Tanya Miku, teman sebangkunya. Rin tengah asyik membalikkan lembar berisikan angka dan huruf.

"Biarkan saja! Kemarin ia tak mau memberitahuku jawabannya! Len-nii pasti sudah menulis jawabannya disi―"

"Kagamine Rin, kau ikut aku sekarang juga."

Suara angker itu berasal dari ambang pintu kelas. Dimana Len, guru matematika―sekaligus kakak Rin― berdiri. Rin meneguk ludah.

"O-onii-san.."

"Disini aku gurumu, anak manja! Berdiri di depan kelas hingga pelajaranku usai!"

.

.

"U-uh..."

Tubuh Rin terasa bergoyang-goyang. Sudah satu setengah jam ia berdiri satu kaki dengan pose tidak elit; menjewer kedua telinga sendiri. Kakak tirinya benar-benar tega menyetrap dan mempermalukannya di depan kelas seperti ini. Sedang kekasihnya, Kaito, hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil memasang wajah, "Bukankah sudah kuberitahu jawabannya?"

Rin menggembungkan pipi, kesal.

Bel berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Rin bernafas lega, tapi Len merusak harapannya.

"Kagamine Rin, tetap disitu. Yang lain, kalian boleh keluar."

Dalam sekejap, kelas sudah kosong. Tak tersisa entitas lagi selain mereka berdua.

"Len-nii! Aku capek!"

"Ini salahmu, anak manja. Atau, mau kutambah hukumanmu? Mudah saja. Cium pipiku dan selesai."

"Walaupun Len-nii saudaraku, aku takkan melakukannya! Karena Len-nii menyebalkan! Lagipula aku bukan anak manja!"

Len terkekeh, "Oh? Bukan? Kalau begitu katakan siapa yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Siapa yang memasak? Siapa yang―"

"Baik, aku kalah. Tapi ampuni saudaramu ini, Len-nii." Rin mengangkat satu tangan tanda menyerah.

"Hm, bagaimana, ya?" Len menatapnya geli. Ia senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Satu hal lagi yang harus kau lakukan agar bebas dari hukuman ini, adikku sayang."

"A-apa itu?" Firasat Rin tidak enak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling menghangatkan badan di hotel?"

Muka Rin bersemu merah. "T-tidak mungkin, bodoh."

"Kau harus mau atau aku takkan memberimu nilai di pelajaranku, dan ―boom. Rapor merah, kau tidak naik kelas. Game over." Len mengatakannya dengan dialek kansai, seperti tengah melakukan tsukkomi.

"Dasar me―"

"Aku gurumu saat ini, Kagamine Rin. Jadi, aku bisa melakukan apapun." Len menyipitkan mata, mengintimidasi adik tirinya.

"U-ugh.." Rin memalingkan netra. Mencari bantuan dengan tatapan melasnya. 'Siapa saja yang sudah kembali ke kelas, tolong aku!'

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda. Lain kali jangan ulangi, adikku sayang."

"Aku bukan adikmu! Dasar kakak tiran!"

Len tahu Rin hanya sebal dengan bercanda begitu. Nanti juga mereka baikan kembali; namanya saudara mau bagaimana lagi.

Lalu Rin melesat keluar kelas. Len kemudian membereskan bukunya sembari bergumam,

"Andai saja itu benar." ―bahwa kau bukan adikku.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Semua murid dan guru sudah pulang. Namun Len masih berdiam di ruang guru, entah merenungkan apa tapi ia hanya diam memandangi tumpukan tugas di meja kerja.

"Apa Rin sudah pulang, ya? Sudah lama kami tidak pulang bersama. Aku harus minta maaf."

Padahal Rin yang salah. Tapi Len yang meminta maaf. Sungguh hukum alam yang tak adil; perempuan selalu benar. Betapa ingin Len mematahkan sugesti itu sesegera mungkin. Enak saja, masa lelaki yang harus selalu disalahkan atas setiap kejadian?

"Tapi mungkin dia sudah pulang.."

Len beranjak, melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah sore."

Len akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang.

.

.

Len mengelilingi tiap kelas, mencari Rin. Bahkan hingga ke toilet. Namun, ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Mungkin dia membenciku."

Pemikiran itu membuatnya makin membenci situasi. Kenapa, mereka harus menjadi saudara tiri?

Len ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin di musim dingin. Hari itu tanggal 27 Desember. Ibunya datang dari Osaka ke Tokyo. Katanya hadiah ulang tahun Len, meski Len merasa tidak perlu karena ia sudah berkepala dua saat itu ―bahkan sudah bekerja sebagai guru di sana. Namun siapa sangka ibunya bersikeras datang. Len hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Hari itu, 27 Desember. Ia mendapat hadiah seorang saudara tiri. Tanggal lahir mereka pun sama.

Namanya Rin, gadis bersurai blonde dengan sepasang safir memukau.

Ada yang bilang, tanggal lahir yang sama merupakan pertanda bahwa mereka adalah jodoh yang ditentukan Tuhan sejak lahir.

Andai saja benar begitu.

Andai saja tidak ada dinding tebal yang disebut persaudaraan.

Andai saja, ia tak menyetujui ibunya menikah dengan ayah Rin.

Kini semua hanya angan belaka, mustahil tercapai untuknya.

Karena, kebahagiaan Rin adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

Benarkah begitu?

Len tidak sedang bahagia, tapi.

Apalagi saat mendapati kedua insan berciuman di sudut koridor sepi yang berdistan sedikit jauh darinya.

Len memutar arah dengan pelan, tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan antara adik tiri dan kekasihnya. Langkahnya berirama, ia masih nampak tenang walau hatinya terasa remuk hingga ke ukuran mikroskopis.

Namun ia berhenti saat mendapati salju mulai turun dari jendela koridor.

Len hanya diam, menyentuh penghalang tipis yang disebut kaca.

Mengapa langit, terlihat begitu indah walau jauh dari tempatnya berdiri? Meski kini tampak kelabu karena turunnya salju.

Jawabannya adalah, selalu terlihat indah karena tak ada yang memiliki.

Bukankah sangat indah, saat kau menginginkan tapi tak pernah memilikinya?

Terlalu indah, sampai-sampai menyentuhnya saja kau akan merasa berdosa.

27 Desember; Kagamine Len ingin membeku bersama salju.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

 **A/N** : turunnya salju di Jepang emang beda2, gak kaya di hokkaido yang dingin mulu uwu jadi turun salju bisa sebelum/sesudah natal, kok. Pokoknya turun sekitar akhir Desember dah. Tapi itu pun gak semua wilayah di Jepang, daerah subtropis ga kena kek Osaka. Orang Jepang, biasanya kalau ada natal itu ikut2an, jadi bukan berarti yang merayakan natal di Jepang hanya kaum nasrani di sana. Ada juga yang sekedar ngikut bareng temen2nya. Info lagi, desember adanya cuma libur akhir tahun yang biasanya dimulai tanggal 30 sampai tahun baru. Tergantung masing-masing instansi, sih tapi...

Sekian, terima kasih sudah membaca :D

siluman panda


End file.
